No Gundams, but There Is Still War
by Kuchiku Iakkin
Summary: Seems everyone went stupid right before colonization, now, there is no such things as Gundams, guns, any machinery, or the colonies. There is now no more nomadic tribes, the slave holders captured them all. *supernatural in later chapters* R&R!!!!
1. In the Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and never plan on owning it, blah, blah, blah, you know the routine. Oh, I don't own Riyuku or Tabiku, they own themselves. I, however, own myself, Kuchiku.  
  
I sighed as I made my way to my hut-like dwelling. I am one of three elite warriors for my tribe. I am probably the most skilled. The other two is Tabiku and Riyuku. Tabiku is more of an on foot fighter, while, it doesn't matter to Riyuku. I prefer horseback fighting.  
  
My tribe is an all female, nomadic tribe. Very small tribe at that. There is three elders, twenty mothers, three elite warriors, and an army of about nine to twelve for each elite. My army is the largest, consisting of the fiercest women in the tribe. We fight the battles.  
  
Riyuku and her army are the scouters, looking for any warriors who are looking for weak tribes to raid and take the young in for slavery. When I say young, any person, in this case, women, between the ages of seven and twenty-two.  
  
Tabiku and her army, well, they are the smallest, consisting of nine females. They are the hunters. As far as I'm concerned, the best hunters. Can't say much about them, for I don't know much about them.  
  
I need to get my battle clothes on. Actually, the clothes really couldn't be called clothes. It's just some cloth wrapped around my waist and chest, just enough to cover the important parts. I also can't go into battle without my scythe and sword. I prefer my scythe over my sword, but I can use my sword.  
  
I hear a sound I hate hearing, the sounds of screams of panic. I ran to my trusty, strong, fast, black stallion, I jumped on and ran to the direction of the screams, and to my horror, I saw the elusive Shinigami. "Tabi! Get your warriors as well as Riyuku! We've got company!" I shouted to my friend, sister (my family was killed before we made it to this tribe, Tabi took me in.)  
  
His name was well earned, one of the fiercest fighters ever known to the tribes. Word had it that one of the four men that was very rich, had defeated him, and made Shinigami into his army's commander.  
  
"Prepare to be defeated!" Shinigami shouted to me. I charged at him, that's when I saw he also had a scythe like mine. The only difference, his gleamed, mine was caked with all my enemy's blood.  
  
The fight was fierce. Slash for slash. 400 male soldiers to our 24 female warriors. Then I knocked him off his horse, and jumped off mine. Next thing I know, a sharp pain surged through my body. I saw Shinigami standing over me, sword raised, sharp end ready to plunge into me; I raised my foot, and kicked. I kicked as hard as I could, when I was sure that I had connected to some part of his body, jumped up, and began to kick his ass. However, some one came from behind me, and hit me on my neck. All I could see was black.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Like? This is my first Fan Fic story, so be nice! Sorry it's short. This all takes place in the future. The colonies never existed; neither did the gundams. No one wanted to control earth themselves, but war did break loose, now there is nomadic tribes, trying to escape war, and being captured. R&R -Kuchiku Yuy 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ::in a bored voice:: I don't own Gundam wing, never have, never will. I don't own the characters. I don't own Tabiku or Riyuku, they own themselves.  
  
I woke up very slowly. For some strange reason, I found myself chained firmly to the damp, grimy wall. Then I noticed four, black cloaked people standing around me.  
  
"Hi, um.where am I?" I asked them. Silence. "Fine. Don't answer me. I didn't want to know where the hell I am at!" I yelled at the hooded figures.  
  
"Which one is gonna buy?" A gruff voice asked. I looked and saw a burly man; he had a metal box in his hand. I heard the figures chatter quietly to themselves.  
  
"I will." I heard a loud, monotone voice say.  
  
"Want me to mark her?" The burly guy asked. I saw one of the figures hand him a slip of paper. He took the paper from the figure, looked at it, smiled, and unlocked my right wrist from the damp, grimy wall, and attached my right wrist, and reattached it next to my left wrist.  
  
I heard him open his box, felt the scratchy paper against my skin, and then I felt clod, sharp metal gently against my skin. Suddenly sharp, repeated pain shot from my back, but I did not move or yell out. Then it stopped.  
  
"Where do you want her taken?" The burly man asked.  
  
"The preparation room, then take her to the arena." The loud monotone voice said. I was released from the damp, grimy wall, and dragged to another room.  
  
"What does she need prepped for?" A girl I don't recognize asked the burly man  
  
"The arena." He answered, throwing me into the room.  
  
"Ooh. A warrior? She does not look like a warrior." She said, circling me like a vulture. It seemed her words fell on deaf ears, because the burly man had left.  
  
"Yeah. I'm a warrior. Please stop circling me. I ain't dead yet vulture." I spat at the girl.  
  
"Alright, here, put this on." She said, handing me a long flimsy cloth.  
  
"What is this?" I asked.  
  
"The skirt you have to wear." She told me. I held the cloth out in front of me. It was about mid-calf length, brown, see-through, and on both sides of the skirt, was held together by five sections of rope, that went about mid thigh.  
  
"I have to wear this?" I asked when I got the skirt on.  
  
"Yes, now let me find the holder that goes with it." She said, searching the room. I tried to walk, put I was too confined  
  
"Do you have a pair of scissors I can borrow?" I asked.  
  
"On the table." She told me, so I got the scissors and cut two of the rope sections off.  
  
"Found it!" She exclaimed, handing me a strip of cloth. All I did was stare at the cloth. Sighing she took the cloth that I had wrapped around me, and wrapped the cloth she had around me.  
  
She then set me down and began to get my hair into partial cornrows, and braided seashells into my hair.  
  
Soon the burly guy came back in, "Are you done yet?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, just finished." The girl, who I found out her name, was Rosie. Like it matters now, this is the only time I'll see her.  
  
"Good. Here, let's get going." He told me, handing me a long piece of rope, two daggers, my sword, and my trusty scythe. We walked in silence down countless corridors, and we finally reached a large arena.  
  
"Now, you go to the left side of the room, wait until you are told to enter the circle." He said, walking away. I did as I as told, and I saw Riyuku and Tabiku, standing waiting for the unexpected.  
  
"Tabi! Riyu!" I shouted to them.  
  
"Are you ok?" Riyuku asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I've been bought already. See." I told them, showing them the tattoo of H Y.  
  
"So have we." Tabiku said, showing her tattoo of T B and Riyuku showing hers of Q W.  
  
"You, you're next." A guy told Riyuku, who just looked fearful  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Dun dun dun. What's gonna happen next? The next chapter is coming soon. Any ideas on what happens next? R&R -Kuchiku Yuy 


End file.
